


Can We Stay Like This Forever?

by NexusSwiper



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusSwiper/pseuds/NexusSwiper
Summary: Yule was fast approaching, and Hecate was enjoying Pippa’s company at Pentangle’s. In a few days, they would spend Yule with Pippa’s family, an occasion Hecate was dreading.





	Can We Stay Like This Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fic, please go easy on me. Felt like writing a fluffy winter fic considering the festive season is upon us.

The castle was empty, the staff and students had gone home for the holidays, the only people that remained were Pippa and Hecate enjoying each other’s company in Pippa’s private chambers. 

Pippa had wrapped herself in a thick, woolly pink blanket and was staring out of one of many windows that adorned her chambers. She was admiring the snowfall that had covered the castle grounds in a blanket of snow. Hecate was busying herself with the tea before making her way over to Pippa.

Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa’s waist and placed a kiss to her cheek. Pippa snuggled underneath Hecate’s chin and they both stood at the window.

“Isn’t it beautiful Hiccup?”

“It’s not as beautiful as the woman I’m holding in my arms.”

Pippa laughed and turned out. She wrapped her arms around Hecate and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. She hugged her fiercely and whispered, “I love you too Hiccup”. 

They transferred to the sofa where they sat before a roaring fire and they both snuggled underneath Pippa’s blanket. They each summoned a cup of tea and enjoyed it in silence. They both set down their cups and Hecate start wringing her hands together. Pippa knew she only did this if she was nervous about something.  
Pippa took Hecate’s hands and held them tightly. “Hiccup, what’s wrong?”

Hecate looked up to meet Pippa’s steady gaze before letting a sigh. “It’s just… I’m nervous. About spending Yule with your family, I mean. I hurt you Pippa.”

Pippa snuggled closer to Hecate, “no Hiccup. We’ve been over this. We made our choices and we can’t change what happened, but we can choose how we go forward in our relationship. I was in love with you when we were teenagers and I’ve been in love with you ever since. Despite everything, I never stopped loving you.” 

Hecate’s eyes became glassy, “what about your family? Surely they will hate me for leaving you.”

Pippa smiled ever so slightly, “oh Hiccup. They won’t. I have explained to them that we’re together and I don’t plan on ever letting you go any time soon.”

“I promise I’m never letting you go again Pipsqueak.”

Pippa squeezed Hecate’s hands, “I know, now stop fretting and let’s enjoy the remaining days we have left with each other.”

Hecate placed a kiss to Pippa’s forehead and snuggled up to Pippa wrapping her arms around her. She would do anything to make sure she could hold on to Pippa forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad, apologies if it was. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
